Some Enchanted Evening
by AAnitab
Summary: Hannibal in my head promised that he would never hurt Will. So much had to happen differently for that to happen, like me ignoring big chunks of the season. Eventually, my Will and Hannibal have both left it behind no FBI or killing now, and moved to a cabin in the woods, together as a couple and Abigail followed as their adopted daughter. Fluffy family fic for my 3 broken peeps.


Title: Some Enchanted Evening

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: Hmm…. Not sure I can defend this, and I don't care… but somewhere early in season one a Hannibal in my head promised that he would never hurt Will. So much had to happen differently for that to happen, like me ignoring big chunks of the season. Eventually, my Will and Hannibal have both left their previous lives behind (no FBI or serial killing in this land) and moved to a cabin in the woods, together as a couple and Abigail followed and moved in as their adopted daughter. This is fluffy family fic for the three most broken people on television. They needed this badly and I enjoyed giving it to them.

I own nothing from Hannibal, no money made and no infringement intended. The rating's mild compared to the show.

Some Enchanted Evening

by AnitaB

Chapter one: Dance lessons

He couldn't decide what part of this moment he loved the most. So many parts of this section of time were simply perfect.

Dark came early this time of year. Especially this far from a city and this high in the mountains. So there was only the safety and isolation of a perfect sky full of stars outside their living room windows. No threats or distractions for miles.

The two people cuddled up on this couch with him chilled easily. Even under the blanket spread across three laps, they tucked in close against his chest for warmth. Dark heads of hair rested against the shoulders of his shirt, one short, tangled and tucked close under his chin, the other long, straight and lower on his ribs.

The fire on the hearth was bright, with a cheerful crackle and a soft, sweet scent. Pine cones always added to a fire and Abigail picked out the best ones.

The music floating in the air was well performed, though admittedly not live, and transmitted through a very high-tech set of speakers. It was one of his favorite pieces by one of his favorite composers, played by some of the best musicians he'd ever heard. And at the moment what was delighting him the most was that it was about to become a rhythm that would be useful.

A waltz. Hannibal debated for a moment which of his brunettes he was going to invite to dance first. The answer was simple, elemental. The moment Hannibal put his arms around Will, it always became very difficult to let him back out. Even to hug Abigail.

"Would my lady care to dance?"

Both heads resting on his chest lifted at the sound of his voice. Will gave him a little, knowing smile before shifting out from under his arm. Abigail smiled before ducking her head just a little. "I'm not very good at dancing."

"Then Will and I can help you practice." Hannibal peeled the blanket off of the two of them and draped the extra cloth back over Will's legs. "On your feet, darling." Abigail gave him a skeptical little tilt of her head before placing both her hands into his and letting him pull her up and off the couch.

The look on her face made him smile even wider as he took several long steps backward into clear space in the middle of the floor. "Are you sure about this, Hannibal?" Abigail's grip tightened as he guided her into position in his arms. "I'm probably going to break your toes if we try anything fancier than swaying."

She couldn't hurt him without steel toed boots or spike stilettos. Abigail was nowhere near heavy enough to even bruise him otherwise. But that was a good idea anyway. "You're brilliant, darling. Step up on my feet and I'll show you how it's done."

He adored the twitch of her lips and the look in her eyes. "Really?" The mixture of eager and disbelieving written on her face made him want to cuddle her against his chest. But that could be done later. Now it was time to teach his daughter to dance.

"Yes, really, Abigail. Come here." Hesitant toes rested on the tops of his feet before his little girl rested her full weight on him. "That's my girl. Now hold on tight." Little fingers did tighten around his hand and on his shoulder. Beyond the girl in his arms, his husband was smiling at him, heat and affection in the curve of his lips. Hannibal drew his attention back to the music, weakly managing to look away from his favorite eyes to his second favorite pair. "Listen for the beat and stay with me."

A nod of her head later, Hannibal started counting softly to help her hear the rhythm. The first few steps were a bit stiff until Abigail relaxed a little into his grip and figured out the pattern. He waited until the tension left her back and the smile started to curve her lips before letting himself move beyond the most basic of steps. "Ready for something more complicated?"

"Haven't broken your toes yet, have I?" He adored the arch of her eyebrow and the twitch of her lips.

"Of course you haven't. Now, just relax and let me take care of the movement." Hannibal braced an arm a bit more firmly around her waist and led her into a series of turns before carefully dipping her backward toward Will still sitting on the couch. He loved the smiles on both their faces. He loved the happy almost giggle on Abigail's lips. And he wanted more. Hannibal tightened his grip on her hand and dipped her even lower with a little bounce to the motion. His little girl gave a sharp little scream when she thought he was dropping her, flinging both her arms around his neck in the instant before the yip became laughter.

"Hannibal!" The look on Will's face was almost as precious as the feel of Abigail giggling in his arms and clinging. He knew what that look meant. It was the same internal melting Hannibal experienced every single time the two most important people in his life smiled at him. It was exactly what he'd been feeling cuddled together on the couch listening to music. "That wasn't funny, Hannibal."

"Then why are you laughing, sweetheart?" He slowly pulled her back up onto her feet and then back into rhythm. It was only after a few rounds circling the entire living room that the girl in his arms seemed to startle and tried to look down at her feet. The feet that weren't on top of his anymore and hadn't been since he'd dipped her. "No, Abigail, don't look down. You're doing just fine."

Abigail almost looked like she believed him, almost, but that didn't throw off her position or the rhythm of her steps. After a few more turns it was Hannibal's steps that faltered when Will tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

It was hard to let go of Abigail without dragging Will into his arms instead. But this was something he couldn't wait to watch and store amongst his best memories. The two people he loved most in the world: happy, safe, together and home with him. "Of course, Will. Thank you for a lovely dance, Abigail." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed her over to her other father. Now he wanted a front row seat to the show.

000


End file.
